Naruto and Hinata Kindled Flames
by Sauskekun03
Summary: Here is a story for all of you Naru-Hina fans! Enjoy!


Slumping from exhaustion, Naruto, cut and bruised, staggered off of Kakashi's back after he had helped him get back to the village. Kakashi looked at his former student with great respect. Here, the son of the 4th Hokage, was standing after the grueling battle with Pain, an enemy that the entire Leaf Village couldn't overcome. Kakashi's eyes widened as his gaze shifted from his former student to the direction of the village.

"Uh…Naruto…" Kakashi said with a smile, "I think your public awaits." Naruto, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight, froze as he gazed upon the entire Leaf Village standing before him, cheering him on and shouting his name. Kakashi turned to his student and placed a hand on his back, remembering his words the day that they met….." I'm gunna be greater than the Hokage! Then the people of the village will respect me for the great ninja that I am!" …Kakashi smiled softly as Naruto looks down at the ground, a tear of happiness falling down his cheek at his accomplished dream.

"Naruto!" a voice pierced through the crowd. Looking up, the battered warrior sees Sakura running to him. "Uh hi Sakura wha-"His words were cut short as a mighty fist crashes down on his head. "Ow Sakura! Damn that hurt!" Naruto said, slumping in pain. "You are so reckless Naruto! What if you were killed?" Sakura said, suddenly placing her hand on him so he wouldn't fall over. Being stopped, Naruto gasped suddenly as Sakura then hugs him tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you" she said through her emotional status. "Naruto there is something….something I need to tell you…." Sakura said with tears rolling down her face. Slowly rising, Naruto looks at Sakura. "Yeah Sakura?"

With trembling lips she starts to cry more, "Naruto…I've been so blind…you've always been there for me…always look after me…no matter how bad I treat you…" Naruto then puts his finger to her lips, "Sakura…I promise ill bring Sasuke back to you…but…I've had the same problem…I've been just as blind as you…always chasing after you…not noticing what's been there the whole time…I'm sorry Sakura …but me and you can never be. But I do promise you this…I will never…ever…let anything bad happen to you." Tears streaming down her face Sakura nods and smiles, "Naruto…thank you." She then starts for home.

Later that night after Naruto had had some rest and relaxation; he sneaks out of the hospital quietly and heads for the northeast part of the village. With his hands in his pockets, he slowly walks up to the residence of Hinata Hyuga. Raising his fist to knock at the door, he stops suddenly as he hears rustling in the forest area next to him. Crouching low, he investigates the source to find Hinata doing some late night training. Trying to keep himself concealed in a tree nearby, he watches her train, smiling at her skill and agility. Getting more and more interested, he leans forward to get a better view. Then, all of a sudden, a loud crack is heard as the branch that Naruto was sitting on breaks. "Gah!" Naruto yelps as he falls from the tree. Turning in shock, Hinata calls out, "Wh-Who's there?"

"Meeegh" Naruto grumbles as he shows himself, putting his hand behind his head and rubbing his head, "Hehe, sorry about that I kinda fell" Hinata, a blush appearing over her face, half conceals herself behind a tree. "O-Oh i-its you N-Naruto. Wh-What are you doing here?" She says blushing darker.

Dropping his arm from the back of his head, Naruto slowly approaches Hinata. "I…don't know why I'm here actually…I just…came." Naruto said, stopping short at his approach. "O-Oh…is there anything…w-wrong?" Hinata says, hiding her face behind the tree more. Hanging his head, Naruto continues his approach to Hinata, causing her to move behind the tree a little more, but keeping her eyes on Naruto. "Hinata…I've...been blind…for years you have……loved me...you told me yourself on the battlefield...it wasn't till then that I realized it…." Coming out from behind the tree slowly, Hinata gathered what little courage she had, "Wh-what did you realize? N-Naruto?" Her face now almost completely red.

Smiling softly Naruto looks up into her eyes. "That …In my own weird way…I've loved you just as much…you are always there for me...supporting me…even though you seem invisible to me…you are always there…and until recently…my feelings lied dormant…until I realized that without you…I'm nothing…that's why I drew out the fox spirit…I had to protect you from Pain…even if it cost me my life…..the truth is Hinata……." Naruto now places his arm on the tree that Hinata is hiding behind. "I love you too… I always have." Leaning slightly to her, Naruto lightly presses his lips to hers, kissing her for the first time. Hinata, now beet red, kisses him back, but then faints from her shyness with a smile on her face. Naruto then catches her as she falls, smiling to himself. "Some things never change."

Hinata then wakes up the next morning, stretching and yawning slightly in her bedroom. "W-was last night …a dream?...it must have been…." Hinata, rising from her bed, noticed a letter in her pocket. Pulling it out it was a letter from Naruto...it read: "Dear Hinata….I'm glad we got to express our feelings to each other….if you truly love me…meet me by the swing at the academy tonight…Love, Naruto." Gasping in disbelief, Hinata pressed the letter to her chest, tears rolling down her face as her life long dream….finally…became reality.


End file.
